creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Das deprimierende Schicksal einer Schauspielerin in einem alles andere als normalen Theater
„Erinnerst du dich noch an unsere erste Begegnung?“ Frederikes Stimme war tonlos, ihr Gesicht strahlte eine Härte aus, von der Richard wusste, dass sie damit hauptsächlich ihren Stress zu kaschieren versuchte. Dementsprechend gelassen nickte er: „Du hast dich als Fan von mir ausgegeben und mich angebettelt, für dich ein Stück zu schreiben.“ Frederike schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich habe mich nicht als Fan ausgegeben, ich war ein Fan. Und bin es noch immer. Außerdem habe ich nicht gebettelt.“ „Dann halt mit viel Nachdruck gefragt. Jedenfalls verstehe ich nicht, inwiefern das jetzt in den Zusammenhang passt? Hast du mich nicht wegen meinem neuen Skript herbestellt?“ Frederike lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch das Gesicht, das schön sein konnte, wenn sie wollte, jetzt aber eher einer zerrütteten Maske glich. Für einen Moment kam sie Richard nicht wie vierundzwanzig vor, mehr wie vierzig. Fehlten nur noch graue Strähnen in ihrem roten Haar. „Richard, bitte. Ich hab dich nicht herbestellt, ich habe dich hergebeten. Ich bin zwar dein Boss, schon klar, aber… In unserem Team sind wir eher Freunde als Kollegen, und es wäre mir lieb, dich ebenso betrachten zu können.“ Sie atmete pfeifend aus und lehnte sich wieder vor, stützte ihre Ellenbogen auf den Tisch, der zwischen ihr und dem Autor stand: „Nichtsdestotrotz hast du hier eine Aufgabe. Und genau deswegen hab ich dich herbestellt.“ „Hergebeten.“, verbesserte Richard sarkastisch, woraufhin Frederike genervt den Kopf schüttelte: „Ist doch jetzt auch egal. Worauf ich hinaus will, ist, dass du ein paar Stücke schreiben solltest für unseren Fünf-für-Fünfzig-Abend, und alles, was ich bekommen habe, ist…“ Sie griff in eine Schublade ihres Schreibtisches und zog eine Handvoll Blätter heraus, legte sie mit angestrengter Kontrolle auf die Tischplatte: „… das hier. Vier Lieder. Vier Lieder, Richard, was… was zum Teufel soll ich damit?“ „Es liegt mir fern, deine kognitive Kapazität infrage zu stellen, aber… was macht man normalerweise mit Liedern? Man singt sie. Und sag jetzt nicht, dass du niemanden hast, der singen kann. Für den zweiten Song ist Tim wie geschaffen, und für die Protagonistin kann Annabell auftreten. Mehr als drei Leute braucht ihr für dieses Stück nicht, Fred.“ Frederike seufzte: „Erstens: Nenn mich nicht so! Zweitens: Das hier ist kein Stück, Richard. Das sind vier Lieder. Da steckt nicht einmal ein Zusammenhang dahinter, damit können wir unmöglich auftreten.“ „Okay.“ Richard zuckte mit den Schultern: „Dann halt nicht. Trete mein musikalisches Talent ruhig mit Füßen, ich kann es ja ab.“ Er zog einen gewollt melodramatischen Schmollmund und lehnte sich zurück, während Frederike ihre Stirn gegen die Hände lehnte: „Manchmal machst du es mir echt schwer, dich zu mögen, weißt du das?“ „Oh ja. Diese Wirkung habe ich auf die meisten Menschen, und es macht mir im Normalfall ziemlich viel Spaß.“ Er hoffte auf eine genervte Antwort, aber als Frederike nicht reagierte, die Augen nach wie vor hinter ihren Händen verborgen, und ihre Atmung auf ein kontrolliertes Mindestmaß zu beschränken schien – eine Taktik, die Richard von sich selbst bekannt vorkam: Als Kind hatte er so zu verhindern gesucht, in Tränen auszubrechen – merkte er, dass er es zu weit getrieben hatte. „Tut mir leid. Ehrlich, Fred…erike, bitte entschuldige.“ Er räusperte sich und legte denn sanft seine Hand auf die Textblätter, während sein Gegenüber langsam aufblickte: „Die Songs haben einen Zusammenhang; meine Intention war nur, sie dem Zuschauer nicht direkt auf die Nase zu binden… aber es ist kein Problem, da noch eine Handlung drumherum zu schreiben.“ Er fixierte Frederikes Augen mit seinen eigenen und lächelte: „Ich hab noch eine Woche, richtig? Bis dahin habe ich das längst fertig, und was die anderen vier Stücke angeht, die hab ich bei mir zuhause schon rumliegen, die brauchen nur noch den letzten Schliff. Ich kann sie dir morgen schon vorbeibringen, also mach dir da mal keine Sorgen.“ Sein Lächeln wurde zu einem aufmunternden Grinsen, das Frederike zaghaft, dann selbstsicherer erwiderte: „Danke. Und ich glaube, das war gerade das erste Mal, dass du so etwas wie Einfühlungsvermögen gezeigt hast. Beeindruckend.“ Richard verdrehte amüsiert die Augen, und der Moment war vorbei: „Gewöhn dich nicht zu sehr daran. Mach dir einfach keinen Stress mit dem ganzen Manager-Zeugs, dann wird das schon klappen. Ah, sag mal…“ fügte er plötzlich hinzu, „Habt ihr eigentlich eine Altersbegrenzung den Abend?“ Frederike schüttelte verwundert den Kopf, und Richard zog scharf die Luft ein: „Ihr solltet vielleicht eine festlegen.“ „Wieso?“ „Ach, weißt du, nur so aus Spaß, weil das die Leute antörnt…“ „Richard.“ Frederikes Stimme wurde scharf: „Was hast du gemacht?“ Richard hob beschwichtigend die Hände: „Hey, versuch nicht, mir die Schuld zuzuschieben, Lady Macbeth, du warst es, die sich konsequent geweigert hat, mir irgendwelche Einschränkungen bezüglich des Genres zuzuweisen. Und kaum etwas kann ich so gut schreiben wie Horrorgeschichten… und dementsprechend Horror-Theaterstücke. Das ist dir bestimmt auch schon vor zwei Jahren klar gewesen… ich meine, ich bin für meine Horrorromane bekannt, nicht für meine Liebesdramen.“ Er zögerte und wirkte nachdenklich: „Obwohl die auch ziemlich gut wegkommen… Wie dem auch sei, du… was ist?“ Während er gesprochen hatte, war Frederike immer mehr in sich zusammengesunken, bis ihr Kopf schließlich auf die Tischplatte knallte und dort liegen blieb, bis Richard sich selbst unterbrach. Dann, träge, hob sie den Blick wieder und zitterte: „Wie viele der Stücke sind Horrorgeschichten?“ Richard hob theatralisch sie Finger und zählte ab: „Na ja, die Sache mit den Liedern ist ein Vergewaltigungsdrama, dann haben wir da eine Geister-Zombie-Mutter, einen mörderischen Stalker…“ „Fuck!“ Frederike unterbrach ihn mit einem verzweifelten Zorn in der Stimme: „Damit können wir doch nie im Leben auftreten! Du hast doch sonst auch immer irgendwas Romantisches oder Lustiges rausgehauen, warum jetzt nicht, verdammt!?“ Sie schlug mit einer Wucht auf den Tisch, die Richard ihr gar nicht zugetraut hatte, und obwohl sie fast fünfundzwanzig Zentimeter kleiner war als er, verspürte er plötzlich ein Unwohlsein, das theoretisch zu Angst werden könnte. Als könnte sich der rothaarige Giftzwerg vor ihm in eine rothaarige Harpyie verwandeln und ihm die Augen auskratzen… und die Eingeweide gleich dazu. Dennoch ließ er sich nach außen hin nicht verunsichern. „Jetzt mach mal halblang, She-Hulk! Bisher habt ihr mir immer konkret gesagt, was ihr haben wollt, und jetzt, wo ihr es nicht getan habt, hab ich halt mal etwas geschrieben, was mir gefällt. Damit hast du rechnen müssen.“ „Ja, ich weiß!“, fauchte sie und hielt sich nur dadurch von einem weiteren Schlag auf die Tischplatte ab, dass sie ihre Finger in selbiger verkrallte: „Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich weiß! Aber ich hatte so viel um die Ohren, die Organisation, die Vorbereitung… Ich hab einfach gedacht, dass du was Nettes raushaust, weiß der Teufel, warum! Und jetzt… jetzt…“ Jetzt war es soweit. Es kam Richard merkwürdig vor, eine erwachsene Frau weinen zu sehen; und so gern er auch gegen jeden in seinem Umfeld stichelte, er bedauerte es zutiefst, dass er der Grund war, aus dem sie weinte. Auch, wenn es streng genommen ihre eigene Schuld war. Die sozialen Vorgänge einer solchen Situation waren ihm bekannt. Da Frederike ihn als Freund bezeichnete, wäre es ihm gestattet, sie in den Arm zu nehmen und zu trösten, nett zuzureden und ihr ein heißes Getränk zuzubereiten, bestenfalls Kakao, da die Inhaltsstoffe Glückshormone ausschütteten, aber erstens gab es in ihrem Büro bestimmt weder Tassen noch Kakaopulver, und zweitens war ihm einfach nicht danach, sie in den Arm zu nehmen. Dennoch verdrehte er seufzend die Augen und dachte nach. Der Termin für den Auftritt war in ziemlich genau einem Monat, die Deadline für die Stücke, die er schreiben sollte, war noch eine Woche gültig. Er kannte Frederike und ihr Team, wusste, dass sie schnell und gut lernen konnten. Also… „Wenn du…“, begann er, langsam, damit die nach wie vor schluchzende Frederike ihn verstand, „die Deadline um eine Woche nach hinten verlegst, könnte ich vielleicht noch was machen. Ich hab ein paar alte Kurzgeschichten zuhause herumliegen, hauptsächlich Dramen, aber auch eine oder zwei lustige und romantische Sachen… mit etwas mehr Zeit könnte ich sie etwas aufbrezeln, Und mit viel metaphorischem Makeup und dem Pretty Woman-Soundtrack im Hintergrund hast du in zwei Wochen deine fünf jugendfreien Stücke.“ Je mehr er geredet hatte, desto ruhiger war Frederike geworden und starrte ihn schließlich nur noch mit verheulten Augen an: „Das… würdest du schaffen?“ Er nickte: „Es wird kompliziert, und verflucht knapp, außerdem hättet ihr dann nur zwei Wochen zum Einüben, aber es wäre letzten Endes das, was du dir wünscht. Nicht, dass ich das tun müsste, nebenbei, denn dieser Patzer ist nicht meine Schuld. Aber ich bin mal so nett.“ Frederike nickte. Seine Stichelei konnte sie verkraften, tatsächlich hatte sie sie ja auch verdient, das wusste sie. Umso erfreulicher war der Umstand, dass Richard ihr dennoch helfen würde. Sie lehnte sich erleichtert zurück und seufzte: „Danke. Ehrlich, vielen, vielen Dank. Was würde ich bloß ohne dich machen?“ Richards Gesicht hellte sich auf: „Oh, ich kann dir 'ne Liste geben, aber die würde dir nicht gefallen, deshalb mache ich mich lieber mal auf den Weg und an die Arbeit. Wir sehen uns in zwei Wochen, notfalls auch in vierzehn Tagen, ist mir eigentlich gleich. Auf bald.“ Kaum ausgesprochen, war er schon aus dem Büro verschwunden und ließ Frederike mit einer Mischung aus Unsicherheit, Zorn, Demut und Erleichterung zurück. Ein unveröffentlichtes Stück in vier Liedern, aus dem Nachlass von Richard Baumann. Erster Titel: Flowers and Bees I can’t help but see (flower and a bee) Something between you and me. I live an awesome life, (it sometimes bores me) Do you mind Lighting up my heart Send fire through my veins Set me up in flames Of joy and fun and love… Butterflies inside of me. „Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dich hier zu finden.“ Frederike schreckte hoch, als sie die Stimme ihrer Freundin und Kollegin Elena hörte: „Was… wieso suchst du dann hier nach mir?“ Elena setzte sich neben sie und ließ den Blick kurz durch die Kneipe schweifen, in der die beiden sich befanden. Der Blick blieb an dem zur Hälfte geleerten Glas vor Frederike hängen: „Korrektur: Ich hatte gehofft, dich nicht hier zu finden. Ich dachte, du bist trocken?“ „Ich war nie nass.“, warf Frederike ein: „Hatte nie ein Alkoholproblem. Manchmal frage ich mich allerdings: Warum eigentlich nicht? Das Zeug schmeckt, je mehr man davon trinkt, und es entspannt ungemein.“ Elena nickte langsam: „Man merkt's. Du lallst, als hättest du schon ordentlich einen in der Krone. Wie lief denn dein Gespräch mit Richard?“ „Er hätte sich bestimmt darüber amüsiert, dass hier keiner eine Ahnung hat, woher das Sprichwort ‚einen in der Krone haben‘ eigentlich kommt. Und uns dann alle freudig erleuchtet.“ Elena verdrehte die Augen: „Schadenfreudig, ja. Wenn er nicht so ein verflucht guter Schreiber wäre, hätte ich ihm schon längst meine Meinung zu seinem Verhalten gesagt. Also, wie lief es?“ Frederike leerte das Glas in einem Zug und lachte kurz: „Paha. Ich sitze in einer schmierigen Spelunke und besaufe mich wie ein Seemann. Wie lief das Gespräch wohl?“ Elena seufzte. Das war ganz bestimmt nicht das erste Glas, das ihre Freundin gelehrt hatte, bestimmt nicht einmal mehr das fünfte: „So mies also? Hat er die Stücke noch nicht fertig? Ich meine… er ist ein Arsch, aber zuverlässiger als jeder Mensch, den ich kenne.“ Frederike hob die Hand und winkte der Bedienung zu, die nickte und hinter dem nahen Tresen verschwand. Offenbar war sie schon eine Weile hier und hatte vor, noch eine Weile zu bleiben: „Er hat die Dinger fertig, aber damit können wir nicht auftreten. Das ist total scheiße. Er hast gesagt, er kann fünf neue Stücke schreiben, aber dazu braucht er auf jeden Fall zwei Wochen. Und zwei Wochen…“ „… Sind das, was er kriegt.“, murmelte Elena: „Darum also die Verschiebung. Könnte knapp werden.“ „Oh, Ellie, das wird. Das wird knapp werden, sogar verflucht knapp, aber wir brauchen nun mal Stücke, mit denen wir auftreten können. Hey, weißt du was? Bestell dir gleich was, ich geb einen aus.“ Sie deutete auf die Bedienung, die gerade mit einem neuen, bis zum Rand gefüllten Glas zu ihrem Tisch kam, wurde aber von Elena unterbrochen: „Daraus wird nichts. Ich wollte eigentlich nur kurz nach dir sehen und dann wieder zurück. Lukas und Pfeifer wollten noch ein wenig mit mir… proben, für Auftritte allgemein. Kommst du denn klar?“ Frederike hob ihr Glas an die Lippen, nahm drei kräftige Schlucke und nuschelte: „Aber logo. Ich hab morgen wahrscheinlich so‘n Kater, aber im Moment sitze ich an der Quelle zur Glückseligkeit.“ „Solange du genug Geld dabei hast. Du bist aber nicht mit dem Auto hier, oder?“ „Himmel, nein, ich bin zu Fuß. Und dann kann ich mit 'nem Taxi zurück. Kein Stress, Kleine.“ Kleine? Wider Willen grinste Elena kurz: So ziemlich jeder war größer als Frederike. Dennoch wurde ihre alkoholisierte Freundin ihr langsam zu viel, und sie stand auf: „Also dann, genieße deinen Rausch, solange du kannst, aber treib es nicht zu weit. Wir werden nicht erreichbar sein, wegen den, ähm, Proben… also, pass auf dich auf.“ Ein unveröffentlichtes Stück in vier Liedern, aus dem Nachlass von Richard Baumann. Zweiter Titel: Gemeiner Song (Arbeitstitel). Bist du bereit Für meines Schwertes Streich Im Schambereich? Erfahre Leid! Spürst du meinen Hass Und meiner Peitsche Kuss? Erbebst von Kopf bis Fuß! Nässend roter Schmerz, für mich nichts als ein Scherz, nur Spaß, fass dir ein Herz! Und schrei! Schnell hör ich nicht auf, nein. Brech ich dir das Bein? Lieber beiß ich rein, jetzt ist es mein und dein! Wir teilen uns die Haut Dein Fleisch, ich weiß, dir graut's! Schrei und stöhne laut! Du gehörst mir. Frederike schlug die Augen auf, empfand das durch die Rollläden gedämpfte Sonnenlicht als infernalische Pein und drehte sich schnell zur Seite, was sie ebenfalls bereute, da ihr Schädel sich anfühlte, als sei er zu klein für ihr Hirn. Sie stöhnte und erstarrte, wartete einige Minuten, bis die Schmerzen auf ein weitaus erträglicheres Maß gesunken, wenngleich nicht gänzlich verschwunden waren. So blieb sie liegen für eine vermeintliche Ewigkeit, bis eine Stimme sie aus dem Schlummer riss: „Du musst langsam aufstehen. Das Frühstück ist fertig.“ Sie murmelte etwas, das sie nicht einmal selbst verstand, und hielt dann irritiert inne. Nicht nur, dass die Stimme männlich war, sie kannte sie auch nicht. Den aufkeimenden Schmerz weitestgehend ignorierend richtete sie sich auf und blickte umher. Der ganze Raum war ihr fremd, und der Typ, der sie geweckt hatte… Nie zuvor hatte sie ihn gesehen. Als sie ihn nun musterte, kam er ihr spontan ziemlich schlank vor, trotz der locker sitzenden Jeans und dem Kapuzenpullover, und sein bebrilltes Gesicht strahlte eine geradezu kindliche Freundlichkeit aus, die allerdings begann, Besorgnis ihren Platz zu überlassen: „Alles in Ordnung? Du siehst verwirrt aus.“ Immer noch benommen, begann Frederike langsam zu dämmern, was passiert sein musste: Sie hatte sich betrunken, sich vermutlich an diesen Typen rangemacht und nach einer gewiss sehr sportlichen Nacht einen alkoholbedingten Filmriss. Sie nickte, wobei ihr Hirn gegen die Schädelwände gedonnert zu werden schien: „Uh, ja… Ich glaube, ich hab 'nen totalen Blackout… Ich hab keine Ahnung mehr, was passiert ist, seit ich den… vierten… oder fünften Drink hatte? Keine Ahnung…“ Der Mann zog eine Augenbraue hoch, dann blickte er auf seine Armbanduhr: „Fünfundvierzig Sekunden, beeindruckend. Die meisten brauchen länger um zuzugeben, dass sie einen Filmriss haben.“ Er lachte und lehnte sich locker in den Türrahmen: „Manche sagen es auch gar nicht. Ich glaube ja bis heute noch, dass die Sache mit Chloe damals auf der Klassenfahrt irgendwelchen Drogen geschuldet… Das war ein Witz.“, fügte er hinzu, als er Frederikes misstrauisch werdenden Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte: „Ich wollte nur die Stimmung auflockern, keine Sorge. Aber bevor das jetzt ausartet… warum fangen wir nicht noch einmal neu an? Ich bin Mark.“ Er ging auf Frederike zu und hielt ihr die Hand hin. Als sie langsam ihre eigene hob, bemerkte sie, dass sie angezogen war: „Frederike.“ „Frederike?“ Mark schien verwirrt, winkte aber ab. Nur machte das Frederike noch neugieriger: „Wieso bist du verwundert? Hab ich mich gestern nicht vorgestellt?“ Mark machte eine vage Handbewegung: „Doch, hast du schon, das ist es ja gerade. Du hast dich Marianne genannt.“ Frederikes Gesicht verdüsterte sich, er tat es aber mit einem Lachen ab: „Keine Sorge, ich bin doch nicht sauer. Wir machen alle mal verrücktes Zeug, wenn wir betrunken sind, nicht wahr? Und du scheinst auf das ganz Verrückte zu stehen.“ Er grinste und lief aus dem Raum, noch einmal auf das Frühstück hinweisend. Frederike nickte abwesend, dann wurde ihr klar, was Mark da gerade eben gesagt hatte, und sie zuckte zusammen: „Warte! Was meinst du mit dem ‚Ganz Verrückten‘!?“ Es war Mittag, als Frederike wieder ihr eigenes Haus betrat, noch immer vor Scham errötend, wenn sie an das dachte, was sie, Mark zufolge, mit ihm in der letzten Nacht gemacht hatte. Alkohol schien Hemmungen nicht nur zu senken, sondern sie gleich ganz auszuknipsen. Immerhin hatten zwei Aspirin gegen den Kater geholfen, somit konnte sie sich auf das konzentrieren, was nun noch vor ihr lag. Ein Monat voller Stress und Strapazen, den sie irgendwie geregelt kriegen musste. Immerhin, so schien es, hatte die vergangene Nacht, Filmriss hin oder her, sie ein wenig aufgelockert. Sie fragte sich nur, warum sie sich Marianne genannt hatte. Der Name war ihr vollkommen unbekannt, ebenso der Grund, aus dem sie sich einen falschen Namen geben sollte. Andererseits hatte sie zu dem Zeitpunkt mindestens so viel Alkohol wie Blut im Körper, da würde sie keine rationale Erklärung finden. Zumindest musste sie sich damit abfinden. Ein unveröffentlichtes Stück in vier Liedern, aus dem Nachlass von Richard Baumann. Dritter Titel: Gemeinsam Zweisam (Arbeitstitel). Ich bin hier, ich halt dich fest. Bist du ein Vogel, bin ich dein Nest. Halt dich warm In meinem Arm Der nichts mehr dir geschehen lässt. Schlaf ein, so flieht die Zeit, der Weg ist weit drum gehen wir ihn zu zweit. Schließ die Augen, schlafe ein, ich werde immer bei dir sein. Frederike wusste, was sie zu tun hatte, wusste, was das Publikum erwarten würde, und Euphorie durchströmte ihre Adern. Der ganze Stress der Vergangenheit gehörte ebendieser an, sobald dieser eine Moment erreicht war. Sie nannte es für sich gerne den Energiebündel-Auftritt, weil sie mit einer quirligen Art auftrat, wie ein Zehnjähriger auf Zuckerschock, um das Publikum zu begrüßen. Bei ihrer Größe wirkte die Aktion jedes Mal zusätzlich unterhaltsam. Breit grinsend trat sie hinter dem Vorhang hervor neben das bereitstehende Mikrofon und räusperte sich theatralisch: „Guten Abend, Damen und Herren, Ladies and Gentlemen, Kinder und Jugendliche aller Altersstufen!“ Sie wippte ein wenig vor und zurück, während sie demonstrativ einen Blick in die Zuschauergruppe warf: „Oder, nun, die zwei Jugendlichen, die ich hier sehen kann, zumindest. Ich freue mich, dass Sie hier sind!“ Einige Leute klatschten, andere schlossen sich dem an, wenngleich nur kurz, und schließlich konnte Frederike fortfahren: „Auch wenn es inzwischen allgemein bekannt ist, möchte ich das heutige Programm noch einmal vorstellen: Wir werden Sie heute mit fünf verschiedenen und voneinander unabhängigen Stücken unterhalten. Das Erste handelt von einer gelangweilten Lokführerin und ihren Problemen mit Kaffee, das Zweite von einem Ritter, einem Burgfräulein und einem Drachen, jedoch, meine Damen und Herren, nicht vergleichbar mit Siegfried und Seinesgleichen. Danach folgt ein Kammerspiel zweier von Neurosen geplagter Leute und deren Geschichten. Nach diesem dritten Stück gibt es eine Pause von zwanzig Minuten, in der sie sich ein wenig die Beine vertreten können. Danach geht es weiter mit einem dramatischen Musical und zu guter Letzt…“ Sie hielt inne, ließ die Pause wirken: „Zu guter Letzt kriegen Sie eine wundervolle Überraschung serviert.“ Erneut pausierte sie, diesmal demonstrativ für einen Wechsel des Monolog-Themas: „Nun möchte ich, wie es sich gehört, jemandem danken, den ich mit Stolz zu meinen engsten Freunden zähle und der all die Stücke, mit denen wir heute auftreten… und mit denen wir in der Vergangenheit aufgetreten sind… geschrieben hat. Meine Damen und Herren, bitte einen donnernden Applaus, auf den Zeus selbst neidisch wäre, für Richard Bachmann!“ Die Leute klatschten der Aufforderung entsprechend, Dennoch konnte Frederike Richard, der neben ihr die Bühne betrat, ansehen, dass sein Lächeln so falsch war die Gesichter der Hollywoodstars 50+, während er den Blick zum Publikum richtete. Während Frederike ihm demonstrativ die Hand auf die Schulter legte, flüsterte er mit verhaltenem Lächeln: „Wäre es zu viel verlangt gewesen, wenn du mich vorher informiert hättest, dass ich hier auch meinen Auftritt habe?“ „Wieso?“, flüsterte Frederike zurück, „damit du dich konsequent weigerst, mitzuspielen, und ich hier in aller Peinlichkeit verende? Ha. Einfach lächeln und gut aussehen, dann sind sie zufrieden.“ Richard ließ es sich natürlich nicht nehmen, das letzte Wort zu haben. „Du hast ganz schön starke Nerven für so einen Zwerg.“, murmelte er, lächelte jedoch weiter, bis der Zwerg ihm signalisierte, dass er die Bühne wieder verlassen konnte. Danach widmete sie sich wieder dem Mikrofon zu: „Nun, das erste Stück beginnt in etwa zehn Minuten, bis dahin bitten wir Sie um einen Rest Geduld. Und dann… wünsche ich Ihnen allen viel Vergnügen!“ Selbst demonstrativ freudestrahlend verließ sie die Bühne und hieß einen Mitarbeiter der Theaterhalle, den Vorhang zufallen zu lassen. Danach gesellte sie sich mit ihren Freunden zu einer Runde, in die sich allerdings auch Richard einschmuggelte: „Nächstes Mal solltest du dir deine Anleihen aus der nordischen Mythologie holen, nicht aus der griechischen, weißt du? Zeus ist als Blitzschleuderer bekannt und hat somit nur indirekt mit Donner zu tun, während Thor zum Beispiel Gott des Donners heißt und auch sein Vater Odin trägt den Beinamen Der Donnerer.“ Kaum ausgesprochen, kassierte er einen nur bedingt zurückhaltenden Tritt von Elena gegen sein Schienbein: „Halts Maul, du Miesmacher! Wir müssen uns konzentrieren.“ Richard maulte etwas Unverständliches und entfernte sich, demonstrativ hinkend, während die Darsteller sich einer letzten Teambesprechung hingaben. Die ersten drei Stücke verliefen gut. Es war Elenas Idee gewesen, den Abend mit dem Seichtesten, Unterhaltsamsten zu beginnen, der Geschichte einer Zugführerin, die sich vor Langeweile mehrere Tricks ausdachte, wie sie ihren Kaffee trinken könnte, und die dabei für das eine oder andere Chaos sorgte, als sei sie einer Episode von Mr. Bean entsprungen. Das mittelalterlich angesiedelte Romanzenstück schien nur mäßig anzukommen, dafür brillierte die sogenannte Neurosen-Komödie umso mehr. Als es dann Zeit für die Pause war, waren alle Darsteller schweißgebadet und glücklich. Frederike verabschiedete sich von der kurzen Besprechung und lief in ihren Umkleideraum, wo sie die vom Schweiß leicht verschmierte Schminke wieder zu richten suchte. Als sie allerdings vor dem Spiegel stand, stockte sie. Sie konnte ihr eigenes Spiegelbild nicht sehen, da eine Zeitung vor dem Kristallglas hing. Eine Zeitung, die zuvor noch nicht dort gewesen war… und die sie auch nicht aufgehängt hatte. „Was zum…“, murmelte sie und blickte sich um. Der Raum war nicht groß, aber die Beleuchtung trotzdem unzureichend, es gab jede Menge dunkle Ecken und Nischen zwischen herumliegenden Kostümen. Sich paranoid umzusehen würde zu nichts führen. Stattdessen nahm sie die Zeitung in die Hand und las den Artikel, der ihr offenbar ins Auge hatte springen sollen. Sie überflog ihn einmal, las ihn dann genauer und ließ die Zeitung vor Schreck fallen, als ihr Hirn eine schier unmögliche Verbindung herstellte. Der Artikel handelte von der Vergewaltigung und Ermordung einer Siebtklässlerin, Marianne P., eine Tat, die, so der Artikel, eine Woche vor Erscheinung der Zeitung passiert sein musste. Die Zeitung selbst war zwei Wochen alt. Das allein hätte Frederike kaum mehr als verwirrt, aber bei dem Namen erinnerte sie sich an etwas… Vor vier Wochen, genauer: Fünf Tage vor dem Mord an Marianne P. hatte sie selbst sich bei ihrem One-Night-Stand Mark als Marianne vorgestellt. Ohne einen Grund, ohne eine Logik. Und ohne sich daran zu erinnern. „Was…“, murmelte sie zitternd: „Was, wenn ich mich gar nicht so vorgestellt habe? Was, wenn…“ „… wenn ich das nur behauptet habe, um dir jetzt Angst zu machen?“ Frederike zuckte zusammen und fuhr herum, ihre roten Haare eine peitschende Flammenmähne, die ihr für eine Sekunde die Sicht nahm. Als sie wieder sehen konnte, erkannte sie Mark, der aus einer der zuvor bemerkten dunklen Ecken trat: „Hatte ich Erfolg?“ Frederike antwortete nicht, sie war wie gelähmt. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich. Mark grinste zwar, aber nicht so, wie er vor einem Monat gegrinst hatte, freundlich und aufrichtig. Jetzt war sein Grinsen eine Grimasse aus Hass und Bosheit, mit dem es nicht mal Richards süffisante Arroganz aufnehmen konnte. In seiner Hand hielt er ein Messer. „Was… willst du?“, brachte sie hervor, ihre Kehle knochentrocken und vor Angst wie zugeschnürt. Mark lachte zynisch: „Ich lauere dir in der Dunkelheit auf, habe ein Messer in der Hand und dazu noch diesen sehr eindeutigen Zeitungsartikel dort. Rechne es dir aus, was ich vorhabe, Fred.“ „Nenn mich nicht so.“, krächzte sie abwesend und begann zu überlegen. Ja, es war ziemlich eindeutig, was hier vor sich ging. Sie war in Lebensgefahr, die von ihm ausging. Nicht gut. Ihr Blick fiel auf ihre Schminkutensilien und reflexartig griff sie nach einer gläsernen Dose, hielt sie hoch wie einen Stein. Mark lachte: „Was soll das werden? Willst du mich kaputtparfümieren? Die Attacke der Rosenwasser-Kriegerin, das ist doch mal eine Komödie, nicht wahr?“ Frederike begann sich zu lockern. Er wusste nicht, was sie da hatte, das verschaffte ihr einen wichtigen Vorteil. Ohne lange zu warten, schleuderte sie das Fläschchen in seine Richtung. Mark machte keine Anstalten auszuweichen, fürchtete er sich doch nicht vor dem vermeintlichen Parfüm. Erst als das Glas an seiner Brust zerschellte und ihm ein stärker werdendes Brennen in Augen und Nase stieg, begann es ihm zu dämmern. Es war kein Duftwasser gewesen, sondern eine Flüssigkeit, die von Schauspielern oft genutzt wird, um auf der Bühne oder im Film zu weinen. Üblicherweise genügte ein kleiner Spritzer unter jedes Auge für eine emotional aufreibende Szene, aber Mark hatte nun die ganze Flasche abbekommen, und dementsprechend reagierte sein Körper. Er knurrte wie ein verletztes Tier und taumelte, während Frederike sich daran machte, zur Tür des Umkleidezimmers zu gelangen. Sie schaffte es, stieß sie auf und folgte dem Schwung der Tür nach rechts den Gang entlang. Erst als sie am oberen Ende einer in den Keller führenden Treppe stand, erkannte sie ihren Fehler: Sie hätte linksherum gemusst, um zum Bühnenaufgang und somit zu ihren Freunden zu kommen. Hier war sie auf sich allein gestellt und durch die Enge des Ganges war es ihr unmöglich, an Mark vorbeizukommen. Blieb also nur noch der Keller. Mit kleinen, schnellen Schritten raste sie die Stufen hinunter, immer weiter. Die Treppe schien kein Ende zu nehmen und als sie es letztlich doch tat, fühlte Frederike sich, als wäre sie mindestens einen Kilometer tief unter der Erde. Der mit Holzdielen überzogene Boden und die Dunkelheit taten ihr Übriges. Dennoch wagte sie es nicht, nach einem Lichtschalter zu suchen, sondern versuchte, sich mit dem Bisschen, was sie erkennen konnte, zu behelfen. Ihre Augen gewöhnten sich nur langsam an die Dunkelheit, aber es schien offensichtlich, dass hier unten ein Lager für ausrangierte Kostüme, Bühnenutensilien und allerlei Krimskrams eingerichtet war. Keine Zeit, sich genauer umzusehen, sie hörte schon Schritte auf den Stufen. Ohne weiter zu zögern huschte sie, so schnell und vorsichtig, wie die Dunkelheit ihr gestattete, durch den schmalen Gang zwischen dem ganzen Gerümpel und entschied sich schließlich dazu, unter den Saum eines mottenzerfressenen Prinzessinnenkleides zu schlüpfen. Von hier aus konnte sie selbst praktisch nicht gesehen werden, jedoch ihrerseits den Gang weitestgehend überblicken. Und sich eine Verschnaufpause gönnen. Sie wusste nicht, ob es der Wahrheit entsprach, aber in ihrem Kopf bildete sich ein Abbild dessen, was passiert sein musste, was alles zu diesem Moment geführt hatte: Er, Mark, hatte sie betäubt. Vermutlich hatte er ihr an dem Abend, an dem sie sich betrunken hatte, irgendeine Droge in den Drink getan in der zutreffenden Hoffnung, dass sie den darauf folgenden Filmriss auf den Alkohol, den sie ohnehin schon konsumiert hatte, schieben würde. Dann hatte er sie mit zu sich nach Hause genommen, vergewaltigt und… Die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Schlag, lähmte die Gedanken an Marianne, die sie eben noch gehabt hatte. Sie war vergewaltigt worden. Ihr Blick erfasste den sich grimmig umsehenden Mark in ebendiesem ungünstigen Moment, und reflexartig wich sie vor ihm zurück, verlagerte ihr Gewicht und brach mit dem rechten Fuß, von einem lauten Knacken begleitet, durch die Holzverkleidung des Bodens. Sie schrie nicht, aber dennoch hatte Mark das Geräusch gehört. Mit selbstsicheren Kommentaren, die Frederike, nach wie vor erschrocken und traumatisiert, ausblendete, näherte er sich ihr und riss das Kleid von ihr herunter. Dabei löste sich eine gewaltige Staubwolke, die seine ohnehin gereizten Augen noch mehr zum Brennen brachte. Er fluchte, hielt sich die Hände ins Gesicht, wohl darauf achtend, sich nicht selbst abzustechen, und torkelte auf der Stelle hin und her. Frederike erkannte das als eine Chance, riss ihren Fuß aus dem Loch, die zahlreichen Splitter ebenso ignorierend wie die Tatsache, dass ihr linker Fuß dabei ebenso abzusacken schien, als das Holz begann, dort ebenfalls nachzugeben, und donnerte Mark ihren rechten Fuß mit einer Kraft, die in keinem Verhältnis zu ihrer Größe stand, von vorne in die Genitalien. Mark keuchte vor Schmerz und Überraschung, als seine Beine unter ihm nachgaben und er mit einer Wucht auf den Boden knallte, die das Holz endgültig nachgeben ließ. Gemeinsam mit der kreischenden Frederike fiel er in die Tiefe. Als Frederike die Augen öffnete, wusste sie aus zwei Gründen, dass sie die erste von Beiden war, die es tat. Erstens, weil sie überhaupt in der Lage war, die Augen zu öffnen, und zweitens, weil ihr erster Blick auf den vielleicht bewusstlosen, auf jeden Fall aber reglosen Mark fiel. Er hatte sein Messer nicht mehr in der Hand, der Griff war jedoch nicht wirklich weit entfernt: Er ragte aus seinem Oberschenkel. Ein grimmiges Lächeln voller Genugtuung umspielte Frederikes Lippen, verblasste jedoch, als sie sich umsah. Das Simpelste fiel ihr zuerst auf. Sie hatte sich geirrt, als sie dachte, der Boden sei mit einer Holzvertäfelung überzogen. Tatsächlich war die Vertäfelung der Boden, und darunter befand sich ein absurd großer Hohlraum, der sich den Messerschwinger und sein rothaariges Opfer einverleibt hatte. Was diesen Raum an sich anging, war Frederike allerdings dezent überfordert, als sie sich aufrichtete. Der Raum war gigantisch, und das in jeder Dimension, was die Höhe natürlich einschloss. Das Loch in der Decke war mindestens zwanzig Meter von ihr entfernt, was schlichtweg nicht sein konnte, denn sie hätte sich jeden Knochen brechen müssen, als sie auf dem Boden aufschlug. Tatsächlich aber hatte sie nur die Splitter in ihrem Knöchel, die schmerzten. Nach wie vor verwirrt und langsam auch beängstigt senkte sie den Blick in die Horizontale und betrachtete die Wände, die sich wie ein Zylinder um sie schlossen. Den Durchmesser dieses Kreises schätzte sie spontan auf fünfzig Meter, vielleicht etwas mehr, und konnte erstaunlicherweise alles sehen, obwohl es doch eigentlich dunkel war… Ihr schauderte und ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in ihrer Magengegend aus: Der Raum war, abgesehen von Mark und ihr, vollkommen leer. Keine Leiter, keine Seile, nicht einmal Löcher in den Wänden. Keine Möglichkeit, hier wieder herauszukommen. Sie überlegte, wie lange sie schon hier war. Ihr Zeitgefühl war durch die Bewusstlosigkeit getrübt, aber das Blut aus Marks Wunde sah frisch aus, also vielleicht… alles in allem eine Viertelstunde, seit sie in den Umkleideraum gelaufen war. Das bedeutete, dass sie noch fünf Minuten hatte, bis jemand nach ihr suchen würde… und weiß Gott wie lange, bis jemand sie hier unten fand. Eingesperrt mit einem Mörder. Ihr schoss durch den Kopf, dass Richard daraus einen interessanten Thriller hätte machen können, als Mark sich stöhnend aufrichtete und nach dem Messergriff in seinem Schenkel griffelte. In Schockstarre sah Frederike zu, wie er es herausriss und wieder in die Knie sank, jaulend vor Schmerz, und erkannte, dass sie womöglich nur diese eine Chance hatte. Noch während Mark auf den Knien war, rannte sie auf ihn zu und sprang ihm entgegen, sprang an ihm vorbei, um ihm ihr Schienbein mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht zu klatschen. Der Plan war erfolgreich, zumindest mehr oder weniger. Sie hatte ihm die Nase brechen wollen, aber als sie landete und neben ersticktem Gurgeln das Klimpern mehrerer kleiner Splitter auf Stein vernahm, wusste sie, dass sie zu tief gezielt und ihm mindestens ein paar Zähne ausgetreten hatte. Genugtuung füllte ihr Herz, und ihre Adern, ihre Muskeln, ihr ganzer Körper brannte, verzehrte sich in dem stärker werdenden, absurd logisch erscheinenden Verlangen, weiterzumachen. Einfach auf den am Boden liegenden Kerl einzutreten, bis er sich nicht mehr rühren konnte. Was wäre denn so falsch daran, dachte sie. Er hat bereits selbst getötet, ist es da nicht angemessen, wenn er seinerseits ebenfalls ermordet wird? Und wer könnte ihr Vorwürfe machen? Sie war vergewaltigt und bedroht worden, sie hatte in Notwehr gehandelt! Sie merkte nicht einmal, dass sie, noch während sie versuchte, sich selbst mit diesen Gedanken zu überzeugen, längst so oft auf Marks Kopf eingetreten hatte, bis er unter ihren Füßen klumpiger, rotgrauer Brei war. Was sie merkte, war, dass der Durchmesser des Steinzylinders, in dem sie sich befand, knapp zwanzig Meter betrug. Sie war sich sicher, dass es vorhin noch über fünfzig gewesen sein mussten, niemals so… wenig. Und weniger. Es erschien ihr erst wie eine Einbildung, zumal es bei der Form der Wände selbst mit irgendwelchen komplexen High-Tech-Gerätschaften unmöglich sein müsste, aber sie sah deutlich, wie sich der Zylinder immer mehr um sie als Zentrum zusammenzog. Wie eine Hand, die sich um ein Insekt schließt, um es zu zerquetschen, nur, dass Stein sich doch einfach nicht auf diese Weise verbiegen ließe… oder überhaupt, was das angeht. Als sie noch jeweils fünf Meter zu jeder Seite übrig hatte, hörte sie auf, entsetzt zu starren. Ihr Hirn versagte schlichtweg den Dienst, verabschiedete sich durch den Hinterausgang und überließ Frederike ihrem Schicksal. Dennoch schrie sie, als die Wände sie zusammendrückten und verformten, ihre Knochen zu Pulver zermalmten und die Masse ihres Körpers und den Marks zusammenpressten und in die dünner werdende Höhe schießen ließen, bis sich eine kleine Pfütze Blut dort bildete, wo ein Loch in der Holzvertäfelung war, groß genug, dass zwei Menschen hindurchfallen konnten. Ein Loch, unter dem sich nichts verbarg als ein Boden aus Stein. Ein unveröffentlichtes Stück in vier Liedern, aus dem Nachlass von Richard Baumann. Vierter Titel: Sins of God. I’m caught in ecstacy The thougt of sudden death The Rope feels tight around my neck. It feels like rusty hands Holding back my air Before I even kick my chair. I cannot close my eyes, Don’t want to look away, A silent cry, afraid of Hell. My heart is beating less As life runs out of my chest. Fire in my lungs Heat builds in my lap. I… I take a… final nap… Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende